In Dreams He Came
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: When Tugger is forced to allow Mistoffelees to stay the night, things get a bit complicated after one of them has quite a "special" dream. Written by special request.
**_A/N:_** _This story is not for kittens, in case the rating didn't make that clear._

* * *

"Surely there must be someone else he can stay with Munk!"

"I'm sorry Tugger, but he's going to stay here in your den until his dries out. You're the only one with enough room, and he also specifically asked to stay with you and isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem? It's not like he's never been here before."

"It's just that I don't feel entirely comfortable with him sleeping here."

"And why is that?"

"You know why."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to show some self-control then, won't you?"

"Come on Munk. You know I'd never do _that_."

"Then I don't see any problems. You'll just have to either grow a pair and tell him or steel yourself for the next few days. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the others. He'll probably be joining you in here in a few minutes." With that, Munkustrap left the den.

Tugger stood in the middle of his den thinking on the conversation he'd just had with his brother. Part of him loved that Mistoffelees had requested that he stay with him, but part of him also hated that Mistoffelees hadn't just asked. Of course he would have said yes. Mistoffelees was his best friend. Unfortunately that was also the problem. In recent months Tugger had realized that he wanted far more out of their relationship. He hated to use the "L" word, but it was entirely possible that that was in fact what he was feeling. All his previous companions had been conquests, trophies to put on display on the wall of one's den. When it came to Mistoffelees though, all of the rules got thrown out. It was well known that Tugger wasn't exactly a cuddler, but whenever he and Mistoffelees were alone, they invariably ended up rather close. There had never been anything to it, it just sort of... happened. With everyone else he was ever the performer and sexual idol (not that it bothered him, being perceived as such), but when he was with the little magician he could just be himself (not that he was _terribly_ different, but being the tribe's eye candy did grow wearisome from time to time).

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft knocking at the entrance to his den.

"Come on in," he called, not moving from his spot in the middle of the den. He looked up and saw Mistoffelees entering, holding a few of his personal effects. "Hey Misto. Munk tells me you're gonna be staying here a while."

"That storm this morning flooded my den so I'm temporarily homeless. Hope you don't mind me staying here," he replied as he struggled to figure out what to do with his things.

"You can just drop those wherever you want, it's no big deal, and of course I don't mind you crashing here. I am curious though, why you didn't just ask me? You didn't have to go to Munkustrap, I'd've been totally fine with it. We're supposed to be best friends you know."

His face became visibly red before he spoke. "Well... it didn't quite go like that. Munk came by to find out if I had somewhere to go and I said I was planning on asking you and he said he'd make sure of it and he just sort of left before I could say anything."

 _Typical Munk. Always meddling._ "That sounds like him. So... you wanna go find something to eat?" Tugger was quick to change the subject because he didn't want to let anything slip. Munkustrap was the only one in the junkyard who knew Tugger had feelings for Mistoffelees, and he had a habit of meddling in such things whenever possible.

"Sure."

* * *

When they returned from their hunting, both Tugger and Mistoffelees were exhausted and fell onto the blankets beside each other gracelessly. They were so exhausted that it took a few moments for either of them to realize the position they were in. Mistoffelees had nestled himself into Tugger's side, with his left paw draped over Tugger's chest.

"You comfy there Misto?"

Mistoffelees quickly pulled himself away from Tugger upon realizing the intimacy of their position. "Oh! Sorry Tug I-"

"It's fine. Just do me a favor and try to keep your burning desire to claim me in check while I'm sleeping ok?"

"I-"

The shocked expression on Mistoffelees' face served only to further fuel Tugger's teasing. "Relax Misto, I'm only joking! Please do feel free to take full advantage of me while I sleep."

"Tugger!" Mistoffelee's face had gone completely scarlet at this point.

"Goodnight Misto," Tugger smirked before turning his back to Mistoffelees and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tugger was rudely awakened by a stray paw from his restless friend. He rolled over to see what was going on, thinking that Mistoffelees had woken him intentionally. The sight that greeted him caught him completely off-guard. Mistoffelees was still sleeping, but was breathless and emitting quiet moans. At first he thought it was just a nightmare, but a certain part of Mistoffelees suggested otherwise. Tugger smiled to himself as he realized Mistoffelees was having, certainly by the sound if not the sight of it, a rather steamy erotic dream. Part of him was enjoying the spectacle because it was so amusing to see the ever reserved Mistoffelees in such a state, but another part of him was loving the way his friend looked as he approached orgasm.

"Oh, TUGGER!" Tugger froze as he heard Mistoffelees' cry, thinking his friend had caught him watching. The moaning immediately resumed though, and Tugger realized that he hadn't been caught, but was, in fact, the subject of his friend's _pleasant_ dream. The question then, was what was to be done with this knowledge. _Well what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help him in his hour of need? He certainly seems to desire my assistance..._

Tugger gently placed a paw on Mistoffelees' chest, steadying him as the other paw wrapped itself around Misto's member. Mistoffelees' hips bucked up wildly at Tugger's touch.

"Sh... I'm here Misto," Tugger whispered tenderly as he began running his paw up and down Mistoffelees' length. He could hear Mistoffelees' breath and feel his heart quickening at his touch. Careful not to wake the sleeping tux, he leaned down and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Maybe the "L" word really was the right one to describe how he felt about him. He continued stroking Mistoffelees' erection, making sure that he was going just the right speed to maximize the pleasure without bringing him to climax too soon. Eventually he could feel Mistoffelees throbbing in his hand and he quickly released the member, much to the displeasure of the still sleeping tom. "Don't worry, I'm not done." He gently kissed Mistoffelees' forehead again before shifting himself so that his head was just above the throbbing member. He was slightly apprehensive, having never been on this end of the arrangement, but he wanted the tux to enjoy their first time together, even if he thought it was only a dream. He started with a quick lick of the tip, prompting a loud moan from Mistoffelees. As his confidence grew, he began running his tongue along the entire length and tasted the tux's salty pre-cum. The moaning grew louder and the breathing heavier as he continued, and Mistoffelees cried out as Tugger took the entire thing into his mouth and began sucking. It didn't take much of this treatment to send the tux over the edge. He came furiously against Tugger's tongue, taking Tugger by surprise. He'd intended to allow Mistoffelees to do so, but he wasn't sure what to expect. He swallowed and used his tongue to clean off any remnants before removing his mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Mistoffelees' eyes snapped open as he realized the kind of dream he'd had. He frantically searched the blankets for the evidence, terrified that Tugger would find out, but there was none to be found. He was sure that he'd finished and for a moment he flashed back to his dream. In the dream he'd finally confessed his feelings to Tugger who'd said he felt the same. They'd kissed passionately and ground against each other for a while before Tugger began stroking him, and eventually taking the length into his mouth and bringing him to orgasm. It felt so real at the time, like it had actually happened. Just thinking of it made him tremble. At least he could have Tugger in his dreams, if not in reality. His frantic search was brought to a halt when he heard Tugger's voice from behind him.

"So, Misto, sleep well last night?"

"Oh, um, yes, quite well." He kept his back turned as he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. "How about you? I hope I didn't disturb you, I do tend to be a bit restless when I sleep."

"Is that what that was? I do remember hearing something last night. You weren't having a nightmare were you?" Mistoffelees could practically hear Tugger's smirk in his voice.

"No my dreams were... pleasant. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's no big deal. Care to talk about it? Maybe it's just another old wives tale, but I hear if you talk about dreams before breakfast, they're more likely to come true."

Mistofelees turned to face Tugger, who was lounging on the edge of the blankets with his back against the wall. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that one."

Tugger wasn't even trying to hide his smirk now. "Are you entirely sure? I know if I had a pleasant dream I'd take every opportunity to make it a reality."

"Is that so?" If he hadn't been before, Mistofelees was fairly certain now that Tugger was aware of the nature of his dream. That still didn't explain the lack of evidence. It also didn't account for Tugger's behavior. Unless... "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Don't even think about being coy with me now."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I was dreaming about don't you?"

"I mean, I may have an _idea_ of what you were dreaming about, but since I'm not actually in your head I can't quite say for certain. I could be wrong though. Why don't you tell me and I'll know for sure?"

"Do you really think that's going to work? Really?"

"So defensive! One would think the contents of your dreams were scandalous!"

"Fine! So maybe I did have an erotic dream! What's so special about that? Everyone has them from time to time!"

"You're right, nothing special at all about that, hence my surprise at your defensiveness. Anything else you care to share about your dream? Who knows, maybe that old wives tale isn't so fanciful after all."

"No, and somehow I doubt that very much."

"Oh come now! You've made it this far, why stop now? Besides, you know I've got an in with every queen in the yard. Tell me who it was."

"I'll pass."

"Is it Bomba? Teazer? Cass? Vicki?"

"None of them Tugger."

"Woah there, I may be a flirt and a bit of a whore but no way am I hooking you up with one of the kittens!"

"What!? No, Tug it _wasn't_ one of the kittens."

"So if it wasn't any of them then who..." Tugger made a show off raising his eyebrows and putting on a shocked expression. "You don't mean to tell me it was a tom?"

"Yes, Tugger. It was a tom." Mistoffelees didn't see the point in hiding that from him any longer. He'd never admitted he liked toms to anyone, and it was a relief to finally tell someone. "Can we drop it now?"

"You can't just leave me hanging like that! I may not have as many ins with the toms, but I can still give it a shot! So who is it? Alonzo? Might want to be careful there, something tells me Munk's got his eyes on him or is it Munk himself? Or Jerrie?"

"Please Tug, can we just drop this now?" He put on his best kitten eyes, knowing they worked almost infallibly on Tugger.

"Those kitten eyes won't work this time Misto. They don't call me a curious cat for nothing, you know."

"You're really not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope. It's gotta be one of them, and I'm gonna keep pestering as long as I have to to get you to tell me which one."

"Well for your information, it isn't any of them." Mistoffelees fought to keep a straight face, hoping that Tugger wouldn't catch the implication of what he'd just said.

"Who else is left then, if it's not a kitten, none of the toms, and none of the queens? My father? Hate to break it to you Misto but he doesn't really go for that kinda thing."

"No it's not your father." He took a deep breath, unsure of his next words. He could try and dodge the subject again, or he could just give up and tell Tugger the truth. The former gave no guarantees that the latter would never happen, but it would certainly put off the inevitable awkwardness of the aftermath of the second. Then again, it would only be worse for the both of them the longer he kept up the charade. "There is one tom you forgot to mention."

"Who?"

"You. It was you Tugger."

"Me?"

"Yes Tugger, it was you. It's always been you. It may have taken me quite a while to realize, and longer still to confess, but there it is."

"That's... That's quite the confession there Misto."

"Now you know. Still think that old wives tale has any merit?"

"Given that I myself fell in love with _you_ a few months ago, I'd say the chances of making that dream a reality are fairly high." Before Mistoffelees could process what he'd just heard Tugger had closed the distance between them and planted a lascivious kiss on his lips. "I do have one more confession though. I may or may not have known the entire time."

"What?! How?!"

"You _talk_ in your sleep, love."


End file.
